


Better This Way

by ashilrak



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Dubious Consent, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: The contents of the envelope promised a scandal of the worst sort, having the potential to bring about the ruin of the entire continental army.George Washington returned late one night, Alexander Hamilton the only one still working.It's better this way, that they were alone.





	Better This Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamlittleyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/gifts).



> This is for the Fandom Loves Puerto Rico auction. Dreamlittleyo bid on a one-shot, and the proceeds will be sent to Puerto Rico.

The candle was burning low, and Alexander’s hand was cramping from his long day of writing. The pile of letters waiting to be read by the General was sitting just out of sight.

The door swung open, and the General stepped in.

“Hamilton,” Washington said. “I pray you’ve kept everything in order in my absence.”

Alexander nodded, looking up from what he was writing. “Yes sir,” he said. “Everything has gone as smoothly as possible these last few days, outside of the usual complaints of lack of food and supplies.”

Washington frowned, but stepped forward and went to his desk. “Good. Why are you still working?”

“Sir,” Alexander started, sitting straighter in his chair. “There is still work to be done, and I must be the one to do it.”

“Very well.” Washington sighed. “Is there anything that needs immediate attention?”

Alexander stood up and moved to shuffle the pile of papers together. “Just your usual correspondence.” He grabbed the envelope he had been looking for. “However, this one was marked urgent, and it says it’s to be read by your eyes only.”

Washington reached for the letter and flipped it over in his hands. “Strange,” he commented.

“Would you like me to leave sir?” Alexander asked.

Washington shook his head. “No need,” he said. “Likely you’ll find what it says soon enough.”

Alexander nodded. “Is there anything you need me to do sir?”

“I might need you to draft a response,” Washington said, lifting the seal. Less than a moment later, he started coughing, Alexander soon following. 

The coughing passed for the both of them, and Alexander sucked in a deep breath. “Your Excellency?”

Washington pressed his fist against his mouth for a second. He pulled it away and said, “must be the cold.”

“Yes,” Alexander agreed despite not quite believing it. “It must be.”

Washington unfolded the rest of the letter to read it, and Alexander returned to his work.

The muscles of his hand complained as he picked up the quill, but Alexander pushed past it and finished the sentence he had been in the middle of writing.

There was a sudden heat flowing through him, a stark contrast to the cool air. The feeling was familiar, had him shifting in his seat and licking his lips. He focused on the words in front of him, pushing down the rising thoughts of soft thighs bracketing his hips and hot lips against his neck, hands tangling in his hair and the forbidden brush of stubble against sensitive skin.

He took in a deep breath and tightened his grip on the pen as feeling intensified, unwanted thoughts still flooding his mind, his cock hardening against his thigh.

Alexander heard Washington do the same - a sharp inhale that he had come to recognize as foreshadowing an outburst of some sort, the sound of a man trying to reign in boiling emotions - and the soft figures in the conjured images were replaced with broad shoulders, strong limbs, and an ungentle touch Alexander hadn’t known he craved.

It was more than anything he had felt before - he was  _ aching. _

“Hamilton.” The General’s voice had taken on a strange tone, heavy with something Alexander didn’t recognize. “Come here.”

The sound of his name on Washington’s lips almost had Alexander moaning, clueless as the why, but the sudden surge of feeling within him pushing him to react somehow. There was no way to hide his state, and even the sense of shame did nothing to force it down.

Alexander stood and stepped to Washington’s side, expecting the worst reactions.

The lust - for that’s what it was - got worse with Washington so close. Despite everything that made it impossible, there was a part of Alexander’s brain encouraging his new view of the General, pushing him to close the space between them and find out what it’d be like to have strong hands holding him down and offering him some sort of release from the overwhelming need.

Washington’s gaze was heavy as it traveled up and down Alexander’s body, surveying him. He was fully clothed, yet he felt more exposed than ever. Had he not been frozen in place, not been too preoccupied with searching for disgust in Washington’s eyes, he would have noticed that Washington’s state mirrored his own.

Washington reached up, movement careful and measured, and hooked his fingers in the space between the buttons of his waistcoat, and tugged, hard.

Alexander fell forward, caught off-guard. His hands went to Washington’s shoulders to stop himself from falling. The fear of a negative reaction was fading away, replaced with surprise and an unsureness of how to proceed. There were inches between his face and Washington’s, the General’s eyes still heavy, but as they darted down to his lips, Alexander realized they were dark with lust, not anger.

Alexander swallowed. “Sir?” he asked, word coming out breathy.

Instead of giving any verbal response, Washington’s hand went into his hair and cupped the back of his head. Next thing Alexander knew was the taste of Washington’s lips as Washington pulled him down and closed the space between them.

The hand hooked in his waistcoat moved to wrap around his waist and pull him into Washington’s lap. There was no mistaking Washington’s desire, and Alexander moaned into Washington’s mouth as he ground his hips down, unable and unwilling to ignore the urge.

The General’s touch was  _ everything, _  and yet it wasn’t  _ enough. _

Alexander pulled away. “Sir,” he whispered. “I need-”

Washington cut him off with another kiss, hard and bruising.

Hot lips moved along his jaw, and hands started to remove the layers of clothing from his body, tossing it all to the side without a care. Alexander’s was burning, and every place that Washington touched felt like it was on fire, and yet it still wasn't  _ enough. _

The wrecked moan that left him when Washington’s hand reached inside his breeches and wrapped around his cock would have embarrassed him in any other context.

“Stand up,” Washington grunted, voice unrecognizable.

Alexander did as told, and as soon as he steadied himself, Washington turned him around and pushed on his shoulders until his cheek was pressed against the wood of the desk, the edge digging into his hips, his cock trapped between his stomach and the smooth surface.

Washington pulled Alexander’s breeches down, and he sucked in a breath.

The oil-slick finger was a pleasant surprise, and soon Washington was wringing low sounds of pleasure from Alexander. The preparation wasn’t gentle, and by normal standards, it wasn’t enough, but it was something, and it had Alexander all too aware of what was about to happen, had him tensing with anticipation.

Washington wasn’t taking his time, and moments after he removed his fingers, Alexander heard the rustling of fabric and then the blunt head of Washington’s cock was pressing against his entrance, hands squeezing Alexander’s hips.

The stretch was unlike anything Alexander had felt before, and it had him gripping the edges of the desk, his knuckles going white.

The build was quick and intense, Washington’s thrusts an unrelenting pace. Sounds of the slapping of skin on skin and Alexander’s moans and Washington’s grunts were filling the air, and Alexander reached down to wrap his hand around cock, only to have it slapped away.

Washington’s thrusts became irregular and then stopped as Washington reached his release.

Alexander had yet to find his, and he tried once more to reach down. Washington pulled away, leaving Alexander with an empty feeling, and maneuvered Alexander into a sitting position.

Washington captured his lips in a bruising kiss and wrapped a hand around his cock, pace and grip just as unrelenting, and it took almost no time at all before he spilled over Washington’s hand.

They stayed like that, chests heaving, and lips just brushing together for an indeterminate span, basking in the feeling. In that moment, Alexander felt like he had everything he had ever needed or wanted, the tension and need gone, Washington’s embrace the sole matter of importance.

That was taken away from him when Washington took in a sharp breath, body going stiff against him. Hands pulled away from Alexander’s thighs and Washington stepped backward, a terrible look of realization on his face.

“You….I….we….” he got out.

Alexander nodded, ice running through him as his mind cleared and Washington backed himself up against the wall. “Sir?” he asked, hesitant, needing to say  _ something. _

“You have to believe I never would have done that otherwise,” Washington said, words hurried together. “I don’t know what came over me. I swear, Hamilton, I swear. How can you stand to look at me?”

Alexander was still sitting on the desk, nude from the knees up. The air was still cold, and with the heat no longer pulsing inside of him, it wasn’t as easy to dismiss. He crossed his arms over his chest and hopped off the desk. He bent down to pull up his breeches, and winced at the sudden discomfort at the pull of muscle.

He looked back up to find a look of disgust on Washington’s face.

“I apologize for having made you do something you’re so repulsed by,” he bit out, words cold and harsh. “I’ll be right on my way, sir.” He bent down to pick up his shirt and pulled it over his head. “Perhaps it’d be best to assign me somewhere.”

Washington reached out a hand and opened his mouth as if to say something, but thought better of it and drew back.

Alexander tucked his shirt into his breeches and tied his cravat.

“Hamilton,” Washington said, tone firm. “You have to understand-”

“What must I understand, sir?” Alexander shot back. “Am I to understand that you fucked me over your desk and now you barely seem to be able to look at me? Am I to understand that you can’t seem to face your own actions? You’re the one that bent me over like some common whore, sir, not I.”

“Dear God, Hamilton,” Washington said, voice rising in volume. “It’s not you I’m disgusted by! But do you really think I’m alright with this? With any of this?! I don’t know what came over me, I would  _ never _ do something like that.  _ Never, _  you have to understand.”

Alexander pushed the last button of his waistcoat through its hole and took in a deep breath. He looked up at Washington, tears burning the corners of his eyes, and said, “you did it, sir. You’re going to have to face your actions, and I’m going to have to be there at your side, because that’s where I always am.”

“How can you look at me after what I just did to you?!” Washington asked, voice breaking on the last word. “You’re limping! You can barely walk! I took advantage of you, did unspeakable things, and yet you speak of staying at my side?!”

“What else can I do?!” Alexander stepped forward. “You said you didn’t have control over yourself, I felt it too - something made this happen! We change anything, and there’s sure to be a scandal! A scandal that you can’t afford!”

“There’s always a scandal!” Washington said. “But this is different! I am your superior officer, this was an abuse of power. I _hurt_ you.”

“This isn’t a scandal anyone could survive,” Alexander refuted. “A hanging would be a mercy and you know it.” He grabbed his coat. “It was lucky it happened this way, we can still keep this quiet.”

“But-”

“It was the letter,” Alexander said, realization dawning. “The letter must have had something in it, a powder of some sort.”

“You think it was the letter?” Washington asked, eyes wide. “But that doesn’t-”

“No,” Alexander said, sounding more confident than he felt. “Had you not been away, you would have treated that letter the exact same way you did, except it would have been a normal time of the day and there would have been people running about. You would have been ruined had that happened, and without you there is no army. We’d be left fighting a losing battle.”

“No…”

Alexander shrugged the coat onto his shoulders and turned away from Washington. He took a step toward the door and cringed when he felt something drip down his thigh. He took in another breath, shaky and painful. “It’s better this way,” he muttered.

“I’ll see you in the morning, sir,” he called out before stepping outside into the freezing air, the wind already chafing the skin of his cheeks.

It was better this way. It had to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to come pester me at my [tumblr](http://ashilrak.tumblr.com)! :^))
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
